


Like A Cat

by kaithereal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaithereal/pseuds/kaithereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zitao would be the first person to admit that Sehun has a lot of flaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Cat

Zitao would be the first person to admit that Sehun has a lot of flaws. To start off with a mild one, Sehun rolls in his sleep. A lot. Zitao cannot count how many times he has ended on the floor in the middle of the night with a snoozing Sehun sprawled all over their shared bed. Another thing Sehun is rather horrible at is sharing. When Jongin brings out the food and Sehun is hungry, he will devour both portions, ignoring the fact that there is another cat in the house that is equally as hungry. Sehun also has terrible mood swings. He can be very clingy on days that Zitao really just wants to be left alone and on days that Zitao wants to play, Sehun is the biggest grouch on the planet. No matter what Jongin and Zitao do to attempt to alleviate Sehun’s foul mood, a good night sleep is the only way to clear the surliness.

It’s a particularly cold night and Zitao is enjoying a nice night of sleep under the toasty duvet. He’s in the middle of dreaming about getting a nice scratch between his ears from Jongin when he suddenly jolts awake. In his half awake state, he barely registers that he is lying on something hard and very cold. His senses forcing him away, he blearily looks around at his surrounds. The clock on the nightstand beside the bed reads 3:07 in the morning. He also realizes, sullenly, that his perspective of the clock has changed since he got into bed.

Sehun has kicked him off the bed once more. Looking up, Zitao scowls at Sehun who is innocently laying spread eagle on the mattress, lithe body covering the whole surface. The hybrid on the floor sighs and picks himself up. He sits on the edge of the bed, careful not to wake the other up, before finding a corner that Sehun’s body or limbs were not occupying. Slightly peeved but too tired to dwell on the matter, Zitao falls asleep once more.

 

\--

 

The next day, Zitao is staring longingly at his empty dish of food, a pitiful meow coming out. Jongin is gently scolding his younger half, Sehun at least having the decency to look slightly guilty about eating his fellow hybrid’s food. When Jongin’s done his reprimanding, Sehun heads over to Zitao,

“Sorry Taozi,” he mumbles, ears flat against his head.

“It’s ‘k,” Zitao mumbles over a mouthful of food that Jongin graciously provided him with.

The scolding and apologizing, however, put Sehun in a mood that the other two could not shake him out of. Zitao, with a now full belly, wants to play with Sehun so badly but the other wouldn’t have it. He sulks on the couch leaving a crestfallen Zitao to play with Jongin.

Zitao would also be the first person to praise Sehun’s positive attributes. Sehun always makes sure that Jongin always buys Zitao’s favourite food, no matter how much the other protested. Zitao knows that Sehun’s not too fond of some of the foods that he himself enjoys but Sehun always brushes it off. Sehun is also the best cuddler in the world. When the three of the are watching television, Sehun’s body always molds perfectly to Zitao’s side, snuggling up to him for warmth. Jongin alternates between sitting beside Zitao and Sehun, mindlessly patting their hair when their heads end up in his lap. Sehun also understands that he has flaws and he tries very hard to change them. That night, after a whole day of being ignored by the younger hybrid, Zitao feels a dip in the bed where he is currently laying. Wordlessly, Sehun slips under the duvet beside Zitao with little movement. Thinking the older has already gone to sleep, he whispers, “I love you so much Taozi. Good night.” When Sehun lays down, Zitao lets a smile make its way across his face.

The next morning, Zitao walks up to find himself still on the bed, a soft tail that does not belong to him wrapped snugly around his waist. 

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write TaoHun and this was kinda refreshing! I hope you enjoy (the plotless fluff hahaha). If you like it, let me know! :)


End file.
